We propose the CCTS KL2 Mentored Career Development Scholar Program. The overall goal is to provide rigorous, multidisciplinary, collaborative training for junior faculty in clinical and translational research (CTR). The specific aims of CCTS KL2 program are to: 1) Identify and recruit the most promising and diverse junior faculty from across the CCTS Partner Network. We propose to support 5 cohorts of 4 KL2 Scholars to create a steady state of 8 Scholars/year, supported by NCATS funding with added institutional commitments. Our program will draw from a strong preliminary pool of 18 qualified potential Scholars (5 under-represented minority candidates) who each have proposed innovative preliminary study ideas; 2) Enhance the personalized career development of Scholars through individual, peer and team mentoring particularly focused on future grant development to assist in the transition towards independence. We will leverage past institutional and federal investments in our successful mentoring programs supported by 11 institutions in our Partner Network with a diverse pool of 87 Primary mentors and 30 Associate mentors. KL2 Scholars across the Network will have access to cutting edge methods, technology, and expertise across the CTR spectrum, especially in drug discovery, genomics, advanced imaging and comparative effectiveness research. 3) Stimulate an intensive didactic curriculum and collaborative, multidisciplinary experiential training in CTR with an emphasis on diseases of higher prevalence in the southeast US. We will ensure that every KL2 scholar attains a standard level of core competency in the fundamentals of CTR. We will offer KL2 Scholars and other junior investigators on-site and distance learning activities and coursework in the form of ?mini-sabbaticals? within the Partner Network and with other CTSA hubs; 4) Foster ?team science? and continue the expansion of cross-institutional training experiences for KL2 Scholars and other junior investigators. This will include the growth of our pool of well-trained mentors across the network through our Entering Mentoring curriculum and Mentoring-the-Mentors programs. Through the KL2, we will create a career development community in the Deep South that will utilize the CCTS Partner Network training infrastructure, resources, and enrichment activities where the ?whole? in the KL2 program is much greater than the sum of individual parts.